Fanfriction: Da Fanfaction Tw2ooe: Da SMish Mention
by Dr. VideoGame
Summary: Sanic Hass tto Saev da Smish Mention frome da evlie Mastah and Crayzee Hadnz be4 itz t2woo0ee laet. Hee froms an liannce wit Malleo ad nFalllz n Luv wit SMus Aaron. CANn Sanic saev da Smish Mention oar wlii he fael. Fiend ut n da Squeel tw2oo "Fanfriction Da Fanfaction" By: Elemental-Knowledge and DoctorVideoGame. Contains Sanic X Smus shipping. Parody of Bad-FanFics.
1. Chapta Onz

**Fanfriction: Da Fanfaction Tw2oo: Da Smish Mention**

"**Parody Alert! Fanfictions (Hopefully) don't get this bad!"**

Onz Deh, Sanic da hegehoge ree-turnn 2 da Smish turneemente. Hi al-reddy 1 chocoocococococlattte 4 life butt becomed obees adn wantnd 2 brun of da calorees. Sow, (s)he decideded 2 entre da smish turnee 4 som chococolate adn fitniss. (s)he evan herd dat Wee Fitt Trainah wuld hlep hmi.

Wehn Sanic arriveded att da Turneementre, hi wuz greteted bi da mastah hadn.

"Hiz Sanic, welcone 2 da Smish Mention. Laa yur frends frim da list stree R bck 4 moar!"

"Mastah Hadn, U R evoll adn Ai dohn't leik da evel peoplepee."

"Ai hade an chagne if hurt!"

"OOOKKKKKKAYYYY"

Sow, Sanic wnet 2 tha lobee were (s)he saw da charactres form da frits stree. DERE WUZ MALLEO ADN WEEGE AND SMUS ADN FIX MCCHOUD ADN MGAMON ADN LITTTL MAK ADN ROSAMIA ADN ROOBIN ADN LUCINO ADN NSEE ADN DOCTA MALLEO ADN BOB DA ROBOOT ADN SHLUK ADN KRIBEE ADN YOSHEE ADN METAL NIGHT ADN CAPTIN FALCOON ADN PIK MEN ADN OLIMOOR ADN ICK ADN CHARIBARD ADN SQUIRTTTLEE ADN VENISSORE ADN MOOTOO ADN PEEKACHOO ADN PALOOTINA ADN PITT ADN SHIK ADN ZEEROH SOOT SMUS ADN ZELLDAHHH ADN LNIK ADN GANOON ADN BOWZA ADN DINKEY KING ADN DOODY KING ADN FALL CO. ADN GREEN NINJAH ADN ICK CLIMERS ADN KONG DEEEDEEDE ADN JIGGLEPIFF ADN PEECHOO ADN SNACK ADN TWOON LICK ADN VILAGEER ADN WAREEO ADN WEEFIT TRAINAH ADN WLOF ADN YONG LICK ADN MEE ADN DEH WEHRE ILL DEHRE N ILL CIPS.

Sanic den saw Smus adn wuz embarersesed becuz h(s)e maed an fase leik ;) adn wuz trining 2 sedooce Sanic. Butt Sanic Now betterer adn decideded 2 tak an wilk. Hee passeded bi Mastah Hadn adn Cra-zee Hadn adn fund dem takling.

"Hay Crazee hadn, Ai haev a evel ideaaa. Wut of wii tair dwn da Smish Mention 2 maek moar boar-ing platfroms 4 da smish turnee."

"Dats grate, letts doo itt cuz itz evill adn wee 2 R evli."

Sanic wuz shacked adn sed 2 himshelf:;

"Oh Noes, I mst sav da Smish Mention… butt hao?"

**Twoo B Continuet?**

**/Auter's Not/ I hop U leik da frist chaptatatr off Fanfriction: da Fanfaction tw2oo. Iss da squeal to Fanfriction: da Fanfaction bi Elemental-Knowledge and . U cann fidn da stree att Elemental-Knowledge's profile.**

_Exuentzz_

**/Author's Note/ THIS IS A PARODY. NEITHER ELEMENTAL-KNOWLEDGE NOR I WRITE LIKE THIS! THERE IS NO NEED FOR FLAME!**


	2. Supra Fitting Roboot: MgaMan (Butle T2o)

**Fanfriction: Da Fanfaction is proudly presented by: AntiAllee**

**A fake Pharmaceutical company you've trusted since 200x**

**Supra Fittting Robooot: MgaMAn (Da MgaMan entre da butle 2)**

Mastah Hadn lokeeded att Sanic adn sed.

"Sow, Thy C U Hvee discdkoevefvverd mi plen. Nao, preparee 2 Dye. Mgaman, U now wut 2 doo."

**Sanic lokeoedkeodk shacked adn reeplyed**

"MgaMeng, thy taught wii werre alyes."

"Noo Sanic, itt stated Onz Deh wen U hit mee wit da chococolatetete swrod adn thy dieded. Dats becuz mgaman iss allerigigigic 2 chocococococococolatte."

"Den wiy di u entre da butle 4 chococolatte?!"

"Cuz thy new itt bugeeded u. Nao, thy now wut yur alergigic 2… Ploenen"

mGAmAN DRAWDEDED DA POLENEN swrod adn sanic gotz da chcocococolatte swrod.

Da swrods clished adn classheed adn den Sanic adn Mgaman hit eech udder att da sam tim.

Mgaman dieded again adn Sanic wuz chalking.

"Don't worry Sonic, I've got your back. It's me, the AntiAllee man here to clean all your sinuses like that, so that you can go back to fighting Master Hand. Here, try some."

"Thanks AntiAllee man, now my sinuses are cured."

"Really?"

"No, you just handed me a few tictacs. But tictacs are how I cure my allergies. That's the Sanic Immune System."

"Good to hear!"

De anteeal;ee meng wocked of da stag adn Sanic faceded da Mastah Hadn.

Den Malleo wocked n cuz itt wuz an cost-overt adn sed:

"Me got yur bck. Nao letts fit."

**T2woo B Con-tin-youed?  
><strong> 

_**/Auters Not/ Insret not hear!**_


	3. Da Smish Trunamente T2woo (silint Q's)

Nao. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Duhh SECOndjefkde Squreeleelll

Sanic fehced da Mastah Hadn adn da mastah hadn maed an fase leik :3 Adn sed:

"Ai ama da incocococnente. Da MhgaMn whose nao bck 2 lif wuz evli. Nao, da seconde smish turnmantetrer wlli begni."

"Ohkayeyweygey"

Den Snaic getz reddee adn fced mgamn n da frist butle leik:

Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Crish Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum _Cirsh _Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Crish Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum _Cirsh_ Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Crish Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum _Cirsh BUUM BUUM CRISH BUUM._

_Den Sanic frendiliyi0oyiiy fased malleo, hiss alliiei n da friendly weh:_

_Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yehv Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Crish BUUM Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yehv Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Crish BUUM Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh_

_Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yehv Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Crish BUUM Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh_

_Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yehv Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Crish BUUM Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yehv Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Crish BUUM Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh_

Den dis happnenen:

hubtue ofj'e oifw idog j fr31nv;fi ecdqx osgv, fnuiekdm gnv jgrkfl wdbgnv jkm, fwdngv pjihf mwndcv jipk trf,nwd jihbvkt4end wvouhi jcgrmfd,nv jilcfwn bvpijtkrfdcwnv iocrfjkdbnv htrjkfnvuitjf eklnhmurkedsfnj4rkedh fncrkhngfu08t5i4rngfutij4rfnjrknfyutjibgrjio;hjgrwejkajkbglvrheofbgv7yuejrkdbngv8yut4ijrkednfyu4rjkednfjriegnfu5djr4kefnuhjr4bgibuerbgtuirehgujrbvgujerbgreuifhmnguirehgrebjgrfegjilfdksjng8ouroi3jklguetrhgyufrehf8ewrhnfuriwhjyriwqbguirwhqjuirepqjhguriepwnjhgureiqqqrqegqebfu2ryrbguyerogeurohwgiurehgureihrgprehgureiqugerigoeoeqerogrbhvguiowqhngfujriwnqgriwepungureiungerquipgrn

Soree, Ai Flee aslep n da compooujiter.

Nao, were where wii?

Ah Yse:

Nao. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Duhh SECOndjefkde Squreeleelll

Sanic fehced da Mastah Hadn adn da mastah hadn maed an fase leik :3 Adn sed:

"Ai ama da incocococnente. Da MhgaMn whose nao bck 2 lif wuz evli. Nao, da seconde smish turnmantetrer wlli begni."

"Ohkayeyweygey"

Den Snaic getz reddee adn fced mgamn n da frist butle leik:

Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Crish Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum _Cirsh _Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Crish Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum _Cirsh_ Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Crish Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum _Cirsh BUUM BUUM CRISH BUUM._

_Den Sanic frendiliyi0oyiiy fased malleo, hiss alliiei n da friendly weh:_

_Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yehv Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Crish BUUM Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yehv Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Crish BUUM Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh_

_Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yehv Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Crish BUUM Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh_

_Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yehv Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Crish BUUM Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yehv Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Crish BUUM Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh_

Den dis happnenen:

hubtue ofj'e oifw idog j fr31nv;fi ecdqx osgv, fnuiekdm gnv jgrkfl wdbgnv jkm, fwdngv pjihf mwndcv jipk trf,nwd jihbvkt4end wvouhi jcgrmfd,nv jilcfwn bvpijtkrfdcwnv iocrfjkdbnv htrjkfnvuitjf eklnhmurkedsfnj4rkedh fncrkhngfu08t5i4rngfutij4rfnjrknfyutjibgrjio;hjgrwejkajkbglvrheofbgv7yuejrkdbngv8yut4ijrkednfyu4rjkednfjriegnfu5djr4kefnuhjr4bgibuerbgtuirehgujrbvgujerbgreuifhmnguirehgrebjgrfegjilfdksjng8ouroi3jklguetrhgyufrehf8ewrhnfuriwhjyriwqbguirwhqjuirepqjhguriepwnjhgureiqqqrqegqebfu2ryrbguyerogeurohwgiurehgureihrgprehgureiqugerigoeoeqerogrbhvguiowqhngfujriwnqgriwepungureiungerquipgrn

Sohree, Ai reppetted da Stree agin.

Hears were wii lft offff.

Snic fased ill da playahs att ones leik:

WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH

WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAHWAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAHWAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAHWAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAHWAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAHWAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH

Den Sanci fased da crazee hadn leik:

Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray

Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray

Den sanic 1 da chocococollattetet 4 lif agin adn screemed:

Choco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co

co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co

la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

TEEE

Den Sanic entre da hi scroe undra da nam:

A

Den ill da chractres dat dide cam bck 2 lif adn ill wuz happee… oar wuz itt?

/Auterz Not/ Sorreee but da squeal repeet agin.

Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxzv Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxzvv Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxzvv Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxzvv Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz!


	4. Dey Gits Faatt, Butt Loose Moar Waght

Aftr da seconde SMish turnehmenteh, Sanic adn frednz wnet 4 eh itlinajkm restoranrt 4 spageeti. Sanic orderered da clazic spageeti adn MallEO ordereded itlain stlain stlyee spageeti adn SmUs orderered da spegeeti alrefro. Dey denn porde da chocococococooclattte seerupp onz da spageeti adn den 8 ittt. Dey den wuz obees. Sow, Sanic runn seom moar adn Malleo didddd da pliumingio adn sMus shottt wepons aet targits adn dey slimimijmed upp.

Meenwile, Mastah haDn lokedoedkd 2 Crazee Hadn wit evli Is adn sed: ' senz wii r evli wii mst nao destryo da smish mention dis wkee.'

_**T**_**wo-oe-2o3ormef Beeee C**ontinuet?!1/1/1/1/?

**/Auter's Not/ Dis stree iss sow in10s**

**eXINETz**


	5. Sanic Duss Da Seconde Fanfaction

**Fanfriction daa Fanfaction t2woooee: da Smish Mention**

**Chiptur V5; **

**Sanic dose da seconde fanffaction**

Onxz Deh San1c da hegehoge wuz reeding da fanfictiooondotnit smsishs communiettteee adn sed, ""Wowz, dere's noh Fanfriction chiptur 4 mee. Know luv 4da sanic adn mihy pheroulous pleights tw2ooe attmpet to sstopp da mastah hadn adn sav da Smish Mention. Al Mii C iss juts weered shipzz, butt noh Sonik X Samuss. Dis hass w2ooee stop, buttt hao?""

Den Sanic rememmemebereerreded dat he hed da Fanfriction acohnt cllaed Chcoococococococoocovocococooccoslspaalalalalallkatttte Lrodd adn sow Sanic whrotee da nxet fanfaction.

**Super Samus, Zero-Suit Sonic**

Sonic and Samus were one day at the smash mansion, discussing their plans for their future endeavours, when Sonic found his attention shifted to Samus' zero suit uniform.

"Wow, Samus. That uniform looks way past cool." Sonic said, a smirk ever prominent on his face

Samus blushed, but managed to find the words to say. "Wow, Sonic, I'm glad you like it. It's the latest in space fashion. I personally really like your chaos emeralds, they look very useful." Samus replied

After further discussion, both parties found it was in their best interests to trade their relics until further notice. Samus used the chaos emeralds and a golden glow emitted from her body. Sonic put on Samus' zero-suit and found the lightning boots were quite interesting. However, since neither of them knew how to control the other's powers, things got out of hand.

Both crashed in a heap on the ground. After laughing for a bit, Sonic picked up one of the rings that was scattered upon the ground and attached a chaos emerald to it.

He proceeded to propose to Samus with the ring, and surprisingly she accepted. Both sides were happy to enter this partnership in life and smiled as they gazed into each other's eyes. They kissed to seal the deal… and then they threw lemons at each other.

**The End**

Den Sanic gott dees revues:

1 . Nov 13, 2014

Sorry, sorry for my previous review! I had to strain myself to write those words so poorly! Wonderful trollfic, bucko!

PipotheRabbit chapter 1 . Nov 13, 2014

waow! Tht wyuzs cso kule! Ei hoap wyeu ken maik moer chpturz!

I'mWishingforaStarRod chapter 2 . Nov 12, 2014

I life how you spelled looked. "Lokeoedkeodk"

I can't even pronounce that! :D

PLEEZ dO THA comTimyoued thinga migigigy

-StarRod

Elemental-Knowledge chapter 1 . Nov 7, 2014

I knew this would turn out perfectly :'D

Julius Night chapter 1 . Nov 5, 2014

Not sure if troll fic...or actual Sonic fanfic...

DeoGame chapter 1 . Nov 5, 2014

I wish that imposter would leave... just kidding, it was me! Good to have this story back in it's god-awful glory!

DeoGame chapter 1 . Nov 5, 2014

Woww, da newist stree iss hear!

Malleo chapter 1 . Nov 5, 2014

Yeh da Squeel

Sanic chapter 1 . Nov 5, 2014

Luv dis

And Sanic wuz happeee.

Den aftwerds, Mastah Hadn and Crazyee Hadn lokedoeked to eeech udder and sed, nao iss da tim 2 destroooye da Smishb mentiomnn

**/AUthe0ror's Not/ Wao, dis stree iss gettinginig reelly kewl.**


	6. Da Seconde Endinngjgngn!

Chiptur 6ix

Mastah Hadn wnet 2twoo2e sanic adn frendz att da smish mention, maed an fase leik :3, adn sed:

"Sohree Guise, butt me hafe tw2ooe destory da smish mention"

Den, Sanic adn da Smishers Screemed NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Butt dey werre twoo22e laet cuz mastah hadn buldowzed da smish mention wile dey were scream?

Den,Mastah hadn maed da flattt plitfroms form da smish mention tw2ooe maehk da finalelle destinanattopn stlyyeee stags.

Sanic adn frendzz cryed ofverr da smish mention butt mastah hadn dryiieidd dere teers adn sed: "lokedodoke att da Smish Mention tw2oooeee pnt OHHH!"

Da seconde SMish mention wuz an shick butt da smisherrz luved itt cuz itt wuz romeee adn dey were happeee. Butt littleee diddd dey knowww det sumting bigererer wuz abut two220oooe happenen.

**Twooe Be continued inn Fanfriction Da Fanfaction Tree: Sanic Verzus duh Elumonaughty.**

**/Auter's Not/ Wut eh twiiststs.**


End file.
